


Fake It Til You Make It

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Gerard, M/M, Riding, Top Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: Gerard's a small time film star. Frank's an inexperienced new actor.After being cast in the same film, they get to know each other better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed it please leave kudos and comments, I really appreciate those. Also any suggestions are welcome, just leave me a comment :)

Brian was on his back and it was driving him fucking crazy. Was it too much to ask to leave him alone until 9am at least? Obviously so, because his neurotic, annoying, brilliant manager was blowing up his phone like Gerard had pulled an unauthorised publicity stunt. Again. 

Gerard rolled over, shuffling out of the warm sheets and grabbing at his phone through squinting eyes. 

"What is so urgent that you have to call me this early?", Gerard snapped, his voice croaky with sleep. "Someone better be fucking dying Brian".

"Gerard, you're late to your interview", Brian sighed back, clearly doing the thing that Gerard hated where he blew air out of his nostrils like an idiot. 

"What interview?", Gerard yawned, glancing at the clock and seeing that it was in fact past 9am already. Well, look at that. 

"Christ, Gerard. The one with Film that I told you about yesterday. You promised you'd make it on time", Gerard could almost see Brian shaking his head in disbelief. 

"Yeah well, sorry Bri. I'll be there asap", Gerard stumbled out of bed, searching around for some clothes. 

"Hair and make up are waiting, I'll text you the address", Brian said before hanging up.

Gerard slipped on some dirty pants, smacking his hip against the door and he cursed, grabbing his jacket and running out the door. He jumped into a cab and they raced downtown to the address. Gerard waltzed into the building, blowing an air kiss at Brian and settling into the make up chair. 

"Make me pretty, ladies", he laughed, smirking at his reflection.

xXx

Frank woke up to a very different phone call. He was surprised that the caller ID showed his agents name, a person he talked to so rarely he'd almost forgotten they existed. 

"Uh, hello?", Frank said hesitantly, unable to think of any reason why his agent would call him.

"Frank? Hi, it's Ray from Represent. I'm calling about an audition that's come through and we think you'd be perfect", the mechanical voice said.

"Really?", Frank sat up, paying more attention. "What is it?"

"It's a short film that'll be released in independent cinemas, a good script with good characters. There's a possibility that Gerard Way might be the main actor on site", the man continued his pitch as if trying to seduce Frank into taking the audition. 

"I'll do it", Frank nodded firmly.

xXx

Three days into filming and Frank was yet to see Gerard Way, which he didn't really understand considering the plot was about the two of them falling in love. Frank thought it was pretty essential that they had scenes together but apparently the director decided to film separate scenes first to save time or something. Frank didn't really get it but he turned up and said his lines and got paid so who was he to complain? Honestly, it was just refreshing to be part of a film that explored the depths of gay characters without focusing entirely in the fact that they were gay. 

Frank arrived on set again a day later, walking around aimlessly in an attempt to find the set manager. He was rounding the corner when a figure smacked into him.

"Hey! Watch the merchandise, kid", a voice drawled and Frank looked up to see Gerard Way. 

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I-"

"Save it, grab me a coffee would you? My fucking agent ran out on me and he knows how I feel when I don't get my fucking coffee", Gerard flipped his hair, his lips pouting slightly as he ordered Frank around, clearly having no idea that Frank wasn't just an errand boy. 

"Um, that's not really my-"

"I'll be in my trailer", Gerard interrupted, stalking off. Frank stared after him helplessly, shocked by the whirlwind that was Gerard Way. 

"Sure", Frank whispered even though Gerard was already gone. 

He delivered the coffee anyway. 

xXx

"Frank, we're ready for you now", a voice called and Frank moved out of the shadows where he was watching Gerard perform. But not in a creepy way of course. "Okay, we're going to start with the sex scene between the characters so get in position guys."

Frank cursed inwardly and swallowed thickly, walking onto the set towards the large bed in the middle. He saw Gerard appear and linger on the edge, tilting his head as he surveyed Frank quickly. His eyes lit up with recognition and he grinned, remembering the blushing coffee boy. He really was desperately pretty. 

"So Gerard's character will enter from the left, we'll film the lines later so just get straight to it, okay?", the director instructed. Frank nodded, wiping his sweaty palms subtly on his pants. They'd be on the floor soon so what did it matter. 

Frank lay on the bed, trying to look normal and calm himself down as he waited for Gerard to enter the scene. Gerard walked into the set, almost prowling towards Frank, a predatory glint in his eye. Frank swallowed and tried to smile but he'd apparently lost the ability to act too. It didn't seem to matter and Gerard came closer, climbing onto the bed and straddling Frank. Frank held his breath in, aware of how close Gerard was to him, their faces nearly touching. 

"Hi", Gerard whispered, smirking a little at Frank's reaction to him. 

"Hi", Frank said shakily, his voice coming out low and quiet. Gerard smiled wider, running his hands through Frank's hair and pulling him in for a kiss. 

Frank was a little shocked but went with it, kissing back and even resting his hands on Gerard's hips gently, not wanting to push the boundaries. Though really that was stupid considering the two of them would be mostly naked soon. Luckily for Frank, they had body doubles for the actual sex bit, but they still had to act as if sex was going to happen and Frank's brain couldn't quite distinguish between the two. Gerard was throwing himself into the kiss, twisting his fingers in Frank's hair and tugging on the ends, making Frank groan into his mouth. 

Frank pushed Gerard away in a moment of bravery, shoving him off his lap and crawling on top of him. Gerard looked surprised but smirked back, his cold fingers running along the hem of Frank's shirt. He pulled it up and over Frank's head, throwing it away and pulling Frank back in for a kiss. It was deep and heady and everything Frank had ever imagined it would be. He closed his eyes and tugged at Gerard's shirt, hoping that Gerard would get the message and take his damn clothes off. 

As Frank drew back to allow Gerard to get his shirt off, his head smacked against something behind him and he gasped in pain, his hand shooting to the back of his head immediately. 

"Ow, fuck man", Frank groaned, rubbing his head. The boom man shrugged and apologised for getting too close with the mic. 

When Frank looked back, Gerard was watching him with amusement, half trapped beneath him.  

"Still rolling", the director called out, gesturing for them to continue the scene. 

Frank scowled then composed his face, turning back to gaze down at Gerard. It wasn't hard to pretend to have feelings for Gerard, he'd admired his work for so long. Plus it wasn't exactly a bad thing that Frank had a total hard on for the guy. Not right in that moment though, because that could get really awkward. Gerard pulled Frank down on top of him, kissing him passionately as he moved his hands down to Frank's belt buckle. Frank gasped and bucked his hips when Gerard slid his hand into his pants, stroking gently over Frank's cock. Frank scowled because Gerard wasn't playing fair and now his cock was getting really fucking excited. 

He pulled away and shoved his pants down, hovering over Gerard then pulling his pants off, making sure to touch his cock as he did so. Gerard gasped so quietly that Frank didn't think the mic would pick it up but he heard it. Gerard's face was beginning to flush as Frank kissed up his stomach, rubbing his hands along his thighs. He straddled Gerard, pinning him down and he roughly grabbed his face, kissing him again. Frank was so lost in it, he only just heard the director yell cut. 

Frank fell to reality and let go of Gerard's face, blushing heavily and climbing off him. The crew all talked loudly about something as Frank retrieved his pants, getting dressed hurriedly. He didn't look at Gerard, he couldn't. That scene had gotten him worked up and that's always awkward, but he'd also felt the way Gerard was enjoying the scene too and Frank didn't even want to begin to decipher that one. 

"That was great guys, that take was perfect", the director shouted, giving them a thumbs up. "We'll continue this tomorrow but that's a wrap for today everyone."

Frank sighed internally with relief and gathered up his things, desperate to get away and jerk off right the fuck now. He was almost out of the door when a hand grabbed his wrist, spinning him around. 

"Where you running off to?", Gerard raised an eyebrow, letting go of Frank's wrist and folding his arms. 

"Umm, my car...?", Frank stumbled, making it sound like a question.

"Nope", Gerard said. 

"Nope?", Frank repeated dumbly.

"Nope", Gerard shook his head. "You're coming with me".

Frank just stood there staring at him in disbelief. He didn't know what to say, what to do, what to think. 

"That wasn't a question", Gerard said when Frank didn't move. "Come on."

Frank's feet began to move of their own accord, somehow following after Gerard blindly. Gerard lead Frank to what looked like his trailer, though Frank supposed he wasn't a genius for working that one out, Gerard's name was written in massive letters on the door. Frank managed to make it up the steps without falling on his face like a complete fuckwit, but when he got inside the trailer he just stood there. Gerard flopped onto a couch gracefully, sprawled out in those stupid pants as though he was on display in a museum. Which Frank was beginning to think he should be. 

"Nice trailer", Frank mumbled, failing to think of anything particularly intelligent to say. Gerard was watching him carefully, a finger to his lips as he appraised Frank. 

"Thanks", Gerard grinned, the look in his eyes terrifying Frank slightly. It was like a predator watching his prey. "You're a cute young thing."

Frank spluttered at Gerard's comment, feeling totally inelegant and unworthy of the man's attention. "I am?".

"Yes. How old are you, Frank?", Gerard asked, biting his lip. 

"I'm 19", Frank said quietly. "How old are you?"

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age?", Gerard laughed, tipping his head back and all Frank could think about was how he wanted to leave love bites across his throat. 

"Are you a lady?", Frank furrowed his eyebrows.

"Definitely not", Gerard smirked dirtily. Frank finally clocked that Gerard was flirting with him, Gerard fucking Way was flirting with him. 

"Oh", Frank said, utterly dumbstruck.

"Can I ask you something, Frank?", Gerard said, leaning forward and resting his face on his hand.

"Uh I guess", Frank shrugged, fiddling with his hands in an attempt to find something to do. 

"Are you actually gay?", Gerard turned his head to hide a coy smile. 

Frank stood silent for a moment, opening and closing his mouth in a rather fantastic impression of a fish. 

"Yes", he said slowly. "I'm in a film about two gay men. Wouldn't it make sense that I was gay?".

"I suppose you're right", Gerard nodded, feeling strangely impressed with the boy's answer. "Have you ever been with a man, Frank?".

"That's a bit personal", Frank blushed. "I just met you 15 minutes ago".

"Yes, and in those 15 minutes you've kissed me and gotten hard for me", Gerard laughed lightly. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about", he continued when he saw Frank's flushed cheeks. 

"Yes", Frank said.

"Yes, you've been with a man?", Gerard asked. 

"Yes", Frank repeated. "I'm not a child."

"No, you're not", Gerard grinned, enjoying how easy Frank was to tease. "So let me ask you another question, and you'll forgive my indelicate phrasing. Do you want to fuck me, Frank?".

Frank choked on his spit, his eyes widening at Gerard's direct approach. He didn't know how to answer that question. To say no would be a lie, and Gerard wasn't stupid, he would be able to tell. But to say yes would be embarrassing and weird, an answer with unknowable consequences. Gerard was certainly gorgeous, a little pretentious and definitely weird but in that totally enviable artistic way that Frank could never pull off. And the hope of being close to that made Frank's decision. 

"I... Yes", Frank whispered, ducking his head. He didn't know if Gerard was making fun of him or if he was genuinely interested. 

When he dared to look up, Gerard was just staring at him as though he hadn't expected an honest answer. Whilst the rest of his face was set in stone, Gerard's eyes were playful, giving Frank a little hope that he would survive this really strange situation. Gerard cleared his throat and the moment stretched out, Frank's single syllable answer hanging in the air. 

"Come here then", Gerard said slowly, resting his head back against the wall. Frank swallowed and moved over to the couch, hovering in front of Gerard cautiously. 

Gerard reached out and pulled at Franks belt loops until Frank was right in front of him, looking down at him nervously. Gerard grinned, tugging slightly on Frank to get him to move, pleased that Frank took the initiative to immediately straddle him. 

"Hmm this feels familiar", Gerard breathed, his hands sliding up Frank's chest to take hold of his face and bring him down for a kiss. 

Frank melted into it, running his hands through Gerard's hair as they kissed, Gerard nipping at his lip. He couldn't quite believe that this was happening, he couldn't get over the fact that this was Gerard fucking Way that was kissing him, and what they were about to do was a whole lot more than kissing. Determined to make the most if it, Frank leaned down and pressed his face into Gerard's neck, sucking and kissing along the skin. Gerard let his head fall back, his nimble fingers working at Frank's pants, undoing the button and zipper in practiced motions. It was Frank's turn to gasp as Gerard pushed his hand into Frank's boxers, stroking his cock slowly. Frank's chest heaved as he tried to control his breathing but Gerard's fingers were working wonders, thumbing across the tip and stroking his length, leaving Frank a trembling mess in his lap. 

"You know", Gerard whispered between kisses. "I've got a bed back there."

"I'm not the first boy you've seduced into your trailer then?", Frank teased, pressing a hand to his heart in mock horror. 

"Cheeky", Gerard raised an eyebrow, pushing Frank off his lap. He stood up and walked further into his trailer, beckoning for Frank to follow him. Frank went quickly, reminding himself to breathe and just generally chill the fuck out. This was a pretty big deal for Frank, he'd never had sex with someone who was a virtual stranger and yet someone who he felt he had a connection with. Maybe he was being stupid, but he genuinely liked Gerard, he'd always admired his work and now this was happening. It was like Frank was in a wonderful dream and he didn't want it to end. 

Gerard pulled Frank towards him, letting their hips bump together, and kissed him slowly. He spun them around then pushed Frank onto the bed, enjoying the shock on his pretty face when Gerard started taking his clothes off. Gerard saw no point in wasting time with sweet motions of undressing each other, he wanted Frank inside him as soon as possible. Frank took the hint and stripped off on the bed, wriggling inelegantly out of his jeans and shirt, making Gerard laugh a little. 

Gerard crawled onto the bed and hovered over Frank, smiling down at his beautiful face. The boy really was spectacular looking, with those big eyes and perfectly shaped eyebrows, his floppy hair and that mouth that had Gerard leaning in for another kiss. Frank moved his hands across Gerard's back, feeling the muscles flex under his skin as he held himself over Frank. Their hips were pressed together, their cocks rubbing against each other as they rutted desperately. Gerard gasped into Frank's ear and buried his face in his neck, bucking his hips, trying to get as close to Frank as possible. 

"G-Gerard", Frank panted. "Please, c'mon I need... Can I...?"

Gerard smirked down at Frank, grinding his hips once last time just to see that look on his pretty face, and rolled off him, grabbing some lube from a drawer. Frank watched with wide eyes as Gerard spread it over his fingers and reached down between his legs. Gerard's face twisted and relaxed as he slipped his fingers inside himself, stretching his hole out quickly. Frank couldn't help himself, he stroked his cock as he watched Gerard who was making noises as though he was a porn star and not a film star. 

"Fucking hell Gerard", Frank swore as Gerard let out another breathy moan, fucking himself on his fingers. 

Finally Gerard pulled his fingers away and grabbed the lube, stroking it over Frank's cock quickly. 

"I'm gonna ride you", Gerard grinned brightly, as if this was the most fun he'd had in a while. "Lay back, Frankie."

Gerard shoved gently at Frank's chest, pushing him down onto the bed and straddling him, trapping him against the sheets. Frank watched in awe as Gerard lifted himself up then lowered his body down on Frank's cock. He gasped, a strangled groan leaving his throat as Gerard kept going, not even pausing to adjust, he didn't stop until Frank's cock was entirely inside him. Frank grabbed at Gerard's waist to hold him steady as Gerard lifted up and down, fucking himself on Frank's cock. 

"Fuck, Frankie", Gerard moaned, a light sheen of sweat across his face as he rode Frank. 

He braced his hands on Frank's chest, rolling and grinding his hips until Frank was hitting his prostate every time. Gerard's thighs started to shake, his face screwing up as he tried to keep up the motions. It felt so damn good but he couldn't take it anymore and so sat down on Frank's cock, just resting for a moment. Frank was equally wrecked and he needed more, especially when Gerard's tight heat was still around him. 

Frank grabbed Gerard's hips and flipped them over suddenly, staying buried inside Gerard the whole time. Gerard cried out, spreading his legs wider and wrapping them around Frank's waist to keep them anchored together. Frank thrust his hips back and forth, fucking Gerard deeper than before and taking exactly what he wanted from Gerard. Gerard let his head fall against the pillow, his moans climbing in pitch as Frank pounded his prostate. He scratched his fingernails down Frank's back, trying to pull him deeper and hear his moans. 

"Gerard... I'm gonna...", Frank moaned, his muscles aching as he fucked into Gerard. 

"Come inside me, come on Frankie", Gerard demanded, a wicked smirk lighting up his face. 

Frank gasped and came, stilling inside Gerard. Gerard wiggled his hips as he felt Frank's come spilling inside him, reaching a hand round to jerk his cock. He was so close already and seeing Frank come with that beautiful expression pushed him over the edge. He came over Frank's stomach, panting for breath as Frank pulled out and rolled onto his back next to Gerard. They lay there in the quiet, just listening to their heavy breathing, fingers entwined. 

"You know what Frankie?", Gerard turned his head, grinning. "I'm gonna keep you. I like you."

Frank just huffed a laugh and smiled back, the post orgasm elation spreading through his body. 

"Why are you laughing?", Gerard raised an eyebrow, his playful smirk making Frank feel like the luckiest guy on the planet. "I mean it, you should come to the premiere with me and all that."

"Well if we do that, plus the press tour, we're going to be spreading an awful lot of time together", Frank pulled a face of mock horror, teasing Gerard right back. 

"Would that be so bad?".


End file.
